The Rat Pack
by StarWindDancer
Summary: John Winchester left some unfinished buisness behind 15 years ago and now his sons are finding out their father's secrets... while saving their sister's life.
1. Rat Pack 1

NOTE:

Help, I've been kidnapped by Supernatural fanfic! And I'm not sure if it's a bad thing or not. LOL.

I do realize that my stories are Mary Sue's. I just hope I'm good enough that they don't come off as such. After all, how many stories can I write where two magical/supernatural ass kicking brothers have a mysterious sister? Well, quite a lot actually but does it make it right?

But then this story idea came to me and I just could not give up on it. It even has a reflection story idea where Lauren was 'rescued' by John Winchester instead of the boys. Damn plot bunnies. They're worse to get rid of then cockroaches.

But onto the story.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

The Rat Pack pt 1

by StarWindDancer

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Edith Winterbourne wasn't a side kick, she was considered Hero support. And when John Winchester met her, he found more then hero support.

And he remembered.

He remembered everything that he'd forgotten in the last 6 years since Mary passed away. He remembered the silken feel of a woman, the fragrance of a woman, the feel of a woman's hair as he ran his fingers thru curls. He remembered to put the seat down. He remembered what all those mysterious bottles in the shower were for.

It was probably the first time he'd used conditioner on his hair since Mary died. And when he shaved his beard, the boys ran and hid. They didn't even recognize their father.

And for a little while, he dreamed of a regular life with a regular family with regular things.

He surprised Edith as much as himself when he got onto one knee and proposed, pressing the gold bank into her hand, curling her fingers around it and kissing the soft, feminine digits.

"Please say yes."

Edith looked into his eyes, tears streaming from her own. She held the fist with the ring next to her heart and reached out with the other hand, running fingers along a scraped cheek. He'd gotten the small claw marks on his last hunting trip. She traced a blue, green lump on his forehead. A memento of the trip before last.

Edith held out her hand, uncurling her fingers from the ring, looking at the golden band in the dim light.

John barely heard the whispered "I can't."

She looked into his eyes again, her heart visibly breaking.

"I can't let you marry me, John."

When he tried to protest, she got on her knees in front of him, pressing her fingers to his lips. "Mary is still your life, John. She's still everything to you. I can't… I won't let you forget her. Your quest will always be there, will always consume you. And I know you can't put it aside. I wish; I desperately wish I could say yes. I don't mind living in a woman's shadow but The Quest, everything you've done and seen and learned… I just can't, John." She pressed the ring back into his hand and ran, crying.

The boys and him packed up and moved out that night. Dean snarking and complaining the whole time.

"But I like Edith, dad. Can't we stay?"

Sammy just curled up in his arms and didn't say anything. His hazel eyes wide and knowing.

And watching those eyes stare at him in the rear view mirror on the way back from a hunt in Connecticut, John understood Edith was right. She was more right then she ever knew.

It was for the best.

-+-+-+-

Still, one year later, the Winchester men visited Edith Winterbourne and her 5 month old daughter.

John stayed up the whole first night, watching her breath, smelling the baby scent. Little baby Lauren had the same intelligent, knowing look that haunted Sammy but with the hint of green mischief that Dean had in his.

And for a while, John dreamed and remembered. He wouldn't even let Edith take the little baby girl from him when it needed changing. Instead he did it himself, 7 years out of practice.

But dreams ended and John knew how right Edith was to say no before.

He knew it was time to leave, that he wouldn't be seeing Edith or little baby Lauren again even before Dean started throwing up, Sammy getting nose bleeds, the witches gazing balls cracked and broke, and the protective sigils he'd carved onto the house the year before burned away.

The evil and pain in his life clung to him like tar, tainting him and his soul. Too late he realized the cancerous evil that took over his life. If John didn't leave, one day he'd wake up with Edith on the ceiling, her stomach slashed open and fire crackling.

It was all a dream and as he handed the little baby girl back to Edith, he kissed the little head with its sprouting colorless curls and kissed Edith goodbye.

And as he drove away, it was the first time John found himself crying over something that wasn't Mary. He kept trying to convince himself it was ok as he slipped the rejected wedding ring onto the string around his neck, next to the just as small, oblong ring next to his heart.

It really was for the best. It had to be.

-+-+-+-

-+- 15 years later -+-

"Hello?" Dean said into his cell phone as he slowed down, getting into the right lane. He didn't bother turning down the radio because Sam was, gratefully, turning it off before the older brother could move. He turned the phone away from his mouth before griping at Sam. "That's coming back on in a minute."

Sam groaned.

Dean turned his attention back to the phone, frowning. "Hello?"

After a few silent seconds, a shy female voice asked, "Are you Dean Winchester?"

Dean frowned. "Yes."

"And is Sammy Winchester there too?"

"Yeah."

Dean shot his brother a worried glare before turning off the highway. He turned the phone so that his brother could listen in.

"Edith Winterbourne is dead. The shadow man killed her." Silence.

That name, Dean could remember that name from somewhere. It was someone important. He felt a cold shiver run down his back.

"Where are you? Who's the shadow man? What happened to Edith Winterbourne?"

The young woman's voice rattled off an address, postage style, in a long hurried breath. Sam had to scramble to write it all down. He had to check twice to make sure he got the numbers right. They asked for a phone number but the voice cracked, starting to cry a little.

"Please, hurry. You need to get here soon. He wants to kill me too."

Dean handed off the phone to Sam, pulling the car back onto the highway and pushing the accelerator.

"Have you gone to the authorities? Told them someone is after you? Is there anyone you can stay with?" Sam asked. He knew that if this young woman, belatedly realizing they hadn't gotten her name, would be in trouble and wouldn't get much help from the cops. But she had to try, at least they could hold off this shadow man for a while, until the brothers got there.

The woman sobbed brokenly, a few deep breaths, then replied, semi-stably. "They can't help. He comes at night. He comes in the darkness."

"Don't worry, we're on our way," Dean said, gripping the wheel tight.

"Please," the voice whispered before hanging up.

Sam looked at the phone stunned, confused. He punched a few buttons, hoping to get to a caller ID; get as much details as he could. He was surprised when he found Edith Winterbourne in Dean's address book, the number that had just called them.

"Do you know who Edith Winterbourne is? She's in your caller list."

"The name's familiar but I don't know. I got a lot of phone numbers from dad's cell and contact list. I don't know how half of them know dad."

"We should get there by tomorrow night. Do you think we'll be in time?"

Dean snorted, pressing on the accelerator as he moved into the inner lane. "We'll get there, Sammy. Don't worry about that. Just rest up. You'll be taking the midnight drive run."

Sam groaned. He hated driving thru the night. But then, he didn't sleep much thru the night either.

-+-+-+-

They arrived mid after noon in a run down neighborhood in front of a house with a chain link fence and the yard overgrown with weeds. A sign out front proclaiming 'Dandelion Preserve.'

Dean was quite amused at that and couldn't help laughing.

"Actually, Dean, I think its right. There are a lot of uses Dandelions have as a medicinal herb. The leaves are highly nutritious and the flower heads are great at calming stomachs."

"Do you eat encyclopedias while I sleep? Only you would know this stuff."

"Not just me. Lots of back to nature and organics type know this. We're standing in it. Over there, comfrey. I see at least 7 kinds of mint and a dozen of basil. Rosemary, thyme, patchouli, stevia leaf, feverfew, witch hazel, lemon balm, and others. This is a great herb garden. There's a few I don't even recognize."

"There's wood betony. Yeah, I know some herb things too, Sammy. Don't look surprised. Wood betony is not easy to get, either. Dad and I had to order it special for a job once."

"Is this one of dad's secret suppliers?"

"Probably, check out the artwork on the side of the house. Pretty specific to our line of work."

The brothers made their way carefully thru the herb garden to the corner of the house. Within visual sight, there was an ornate symbol carved into the clapboard. It seemed like part of a design with runic script carvings straight to the foundation of the house.

Sam touched the symbols, tracing along the carvings. The back of his head zinged with the power held within. Part of the design was obscured with long grasses growing in front and he pushed them to the side, following the pattern down. At the base of the design there was a large black stone with more carvings. But it was cracked in half. He couldn't make out the carving that well.

He reached out for it, intending to adjust the stone so he could see the carving better. As soon as he touched it, he felt a nauseous headache crawl thru his head like a freight train. He stumbled, his voice cracking as he alerted Dean to his problem.

Dean had no sooner turned in Sam's direction to see his brother go completely pale, clutch his head, and fall to the ground.

"Damn fucking visions," Dean muttered, showing false bravado as he tried not to pee his pants as Sam drifted thru.

-+-+-+-

Note: Yeah, I fracken hate cliff hangers too, and yet I still do them.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE:

Thank you all for the feedback and reviews. It warms my heart. I even got feedback even before the story had been up for 24 hours! How awesome is that! Thank you.

Sniff You like me, you really like me.

Oh, and I made a mistake. Dean was 11 and Sam was 7 when Lauren was born. Thank you for catching that for me noname32.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The Rat Pack pt 2

by StarWindDancer

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sam came to on the couch with Dean's worried face hovering over him. "You scared the crap outta me, you ok bro?"

"Yeah, just a shiny headache."

Dean looked at him confused before opening his mouth to ask.

"I'll tell you about it all later."

Dean nodded, knowing Sam would tell him later but not in front of civilians.

Sam suddenly became aware of a young woman holding out a mug of something. He took it gratefully, sipping at the warm tea. It was slightly green with something rattling around in the bottom with a couple green bits floating in it. Herb tea, he surmised.

The young woman held out her closed fist and Sam opened his hand to take the aspirin. Instead she dropped a collection of stones in his hand before wandering out of the room. Dean examined the stones, picking one up.

"Salt crystal, probably sea salt. Hematite," he said flicking another around Sam's palm. "Labradorite, good for intuition. Malachite, balance and centering. Lapis lazuli and lodestone. Huh? We probably should get you a lodestone necklace. It'll help with those shiny headaches."

"Oh, how thoughtful, willow bark tea. I love this tea. It's about the only thing that cures my migraines," an older woman said. Sam looked around to see an older woman with bleached hair that looked so fake it hurt to look at.

The young woman who had handed him the tea and the stones had disappeared. He slipped the stones into his hoodie pocket and concentrated on the calming heat of the tea. He had to admit that it was hitting all the right spots because his head didn't ache at all and there was such a sense of peace and calm inside him, somethingthat he hadn't experienced since before Jessica died.

"I'm sorry about, well, the sudden introduction. I hope we didn't scare you," Sam said to the woman, wondering if this is the one who called. He doubted it.

"Oh, no need to be sorry. I just hope you're feeling better. I think I'm in more shock that you're here, actually here. We've been trying to get a hold of John Winchester since, well, since the fire. And I haven't found any contact information or anything. I suppose your father sent you? Will he be coming later?"

"No, but I assure you we can handle it, ma'am."

"Please, just call me Shirley. Well, I suppose you could handle it. But I'd rather have John here."

"I wish dad could be here, Shirley, but he's kind of in the middle of a job right now," Dean hedged. "We can take care of everything."

"Oh, ok. If you think you can handle it. It's just I don't know what to do. Since the fire, since Edith… passed away, I've been so worried. We've been in a bit of a holding pattern, trying to figure out what to do next."

"Could you just start at the beginning, about what happened? We really haven't heard much."

"Oh, yes," Shirley continued telling them all the details she could of the accident, the fire that had killed Edith Winterborne. Most of what she had to say was second hand, mostly detailed to an intruder in the house, an attack, a knocked over candle or something and Edith's death and partial crisping. What was left of the body was buried quickly a couple days ago at her funeral. "I'm so sorry we didn't get a hold of you in time to attend but I don't know where Edith kept your number. I suppose Lauren called you."

In the mean time, Shirley had been watching over Lauren who was nothing like her old self. "She wanders around so silent you don't know she's there. Doesn't say anything, hardly comes out of her room." She elaborated on how quite the child was, wandering around so pale and subdued, like a ghost.

But the nights were different. At night she would lock herself up in the room and keep vigil. The few times the teenager had drifted off, she woke up screaming bloody murder about a shadowy man after her. "The police are looking into it, but there hasn't been much sign of who broke in that night." Terror would keep the teenager up the rest of the night, Shirley trying her best to comfort "the poor child."

"I have been trying to get a hold of Lauren's father. I'm so worried about her. Edith left everything to Lauren and it's all arranged, as per her Last Will and Testament but she never put anything down about a god-parent. I'd take care of the child myself but, well, I think it's best to ask her family first. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah," Dean said, wandering to the mantel full of pictures. He would play the detective angle until he could talk to the kid and find out more about 'the shadow man.' Of course, if he found the father- bonus. A child should never be without their parent.

His eyes scanned the photos, hoping for a visual on the father. He was about to ask when one caught his eye. He picked up a photo from the mantel, staring at it.

"It's a picture of our mom," he said to Sam. He brushed his finger on the glass.

"Ah yes, Mary. I made sure to put all her photos out for Lauren after… after the fire. Lauren always called Mary her other mother. She'd talk to her; say Mary was her guardian angel. I thought having it out, knowing that Mary and now Edith were watching over her, she'd feel safe. But nothing I can think of has helped. Lauren hardly comes out of her room and hardly talks anymore. She used to be such a lively, rambunctious child. Kind of like you, Dean."

"What? You've known Dean for what, 5 minutes?" Sam chuckled, amused that Dean had already made a vast impression on the woman.

"Oh, no no no. I've known Edith for years, even back when her and John were dating. Such a happy couple. I had high hopes for those two. But I guess it wasn't meant to be."

Sam swallowed his tea wrong as he watched Dean's face turn to a look of horror. He felt so mellow that he wondered if it was drugged. He should have been shocked or surprised at hearing his father dating. He never thought of his hard ass hunter father as anything but a hard assed demon/ monster hunter.

"Dad and Edith dated?" Dean asked, horrified. Shirley continued dreamily, not noticing the panic or confusion.

"Ah, yes. 15, no it had to have been 16 years ago. He came back the one time to visit Edith soon after Lauren was born"

Sam could have sworn he heard the click- click of wooden beads adding things up in his head like a mathematician on an abacus. Half forgotten memories resurfaced.

Sleeping in a front room attic overlooking the street. He'd been terrified the first night because he thought the headlights moving across the room as they turned down the street were wil-o-wisps comes to lure him away.

Weeding in a garden (the same garden outside) wondering if he could find a fairy or a gnome. And the kind, gentle lady showing him all sorts of herbs and telling him stories because he spent so much time there.

Did he ever find a fairy or gnome? For some reason he thought he had. A little fairy with a broken wing which Dean had scotch taped to a piece of cardboard until it healed. Or was it some type of fly? He'd been crying and Dean made it all better though the bug bit Dean after he fixed it.

And in the winter, the snow covered the garden out front, along the one side and the back in this thick, even layer. But when the snow blew, it would mound up and thin little grasses would poke out. Sam never liked messing up that even, white smoothness but Dean would always drag him outside to build snowmen and he'd have to yell at Dean to stay off the plants and Dean would yell there were no plants. And when they had to shovel up the front walk and the driveway; they'd ended up having a snowball fight and Edith (he was sure it was Edith. His memory of her was clouded but she looked a lot like the woman in the photos on the mantel.) had to shovel the drive herself. The boys had caught 10 levels of hell for that since Edith was sick and shouldn't be shoveling the walk.

They had left before the spring planting and Sam was so disappointed.

Dean was still staring at the photos on the mantel piece. Staring at one in particular. Shirley was still rambling on with stories on Edith and her past boyfriends but neither of the brothers was really listening. Dean pulled out the photo, staring at it confused and Sam knew Dean was remembering things that he remembered. That one year they had a home, a family and pretended they were normal. He didn't comment when Dean slipped the photo out of the frame and slid it into a pocket.

He wasn't sure it was the photo of his mother, Mary, but he couldn't be quite sure. A lot of the photos looked a little like his mother from across the room.

-+-+-

Note: Ok, that's all I have right now. I have the next chapter half written and then the next 4 chapters already written full out. Just needing a little tweaking. I just thought I'd get what I have out ASAP since I have people reading and reviewing and oh my…


	3. Chapter 3

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The Rat Pack pt 3

by StarWindDancer

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Dean excused himself to go talk with Lauren. "Please, Sammy, don't get up. I don't want your shiny headache scaring her."

"I'm fine, Dean. I feel great. This tea really hit the spot."

"Oh, it's empty," Shirley said. "Here, let's refill it. I can put some in a bag for you, Sammy, to take with you."

"Yeah, make nice with the lady." Dean smirked at Sam before taking the narrow stairs up two at a time upstairs. Sam prayed that Dean wouldn't do anything stupid. He wanted to talk to Shirley on her own so followed her thru a door into a kitchen.

The kitchen was obviously a center for a lot. It had a baker's rack and two old bookshelves covered in pots, pants, jars, molds (soap making, not mildew), and lots of herbs. The sheer amount of scents was overwhelming. There were two stoves and several fridges, though only one regular sized fridge. The others were stacked up mini- fridges, each one having a name or symbol inscribed on them.

"Wow," Sam said his eyes bugging out. When the Winchesters lived here, the kitchen was much smaller and much more sparse. It looked like the back porch space had been subsumed by the kitchen.

"Yes, it is a bit much. I imagine it's changed since you were here last. The Herb Sense Garden School has really taken over the kitchen area. That and the garden is what I'll have to share while I'm living here. It's no problem though. I have a positively black thumb when it comes to plants. I even tried gardening but I kill it all right off. And the whole school has been such a dear. They come to talk to Lauren and bring food but nobody has been able to cheer her up. The poor child."

Sam felt a bit like he was on a tilt- a- whirl, the woman jumped from subject to subject so much. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Ok, slow down. Ms. Shirley. The school? Living here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to confuse you. I suppose things have changed a lot and I don't know how much Edith and your father kept in touch. I just don't know a thing."

Click- click went the abacus. Sam was pretty sure he knew where this conversation was going and what was going on. The call from the frightened young woman had to be Lauren Winterborne. The teen ager must have called them because 16 years ago Edith Winterborne learned about The Mission and dated John Winchester.

"It's ok, Ms. Shirley. Just a bit overwhelming for me. Here, sit down. I'll make tea for you." Sam pulled out a chair and guided the older woman to it. She was sniffling, trying her best to calm down and not break down. She pulled several napkins from a dispenser to dot at her eyes. "It must be overwhelming for you to. Do you want Willow Bark tea or something else?"

"Peach tea, please. It's over there." Shirley pointed and Sam found a box of Lipton peach tea, mostly empty. "It's my favorite. They have a peach tea blend the school does but it's not the same."

"It's ok." Sam put the bag into one of the assorted mugs by the sink. He found a 120 degree hot water tap in the sink and filled the mug. He replenished the water in his own mug and sat across from Shirley. She reached out a hand and Sam held it between his own, giving her a comforting puppy look he was developing. "It's all ok, Ms. Shirley. Me and Dean are here now and we'll make it better."

"I know. It's just all so much. It's so hard to accept that Edith is gone. And poor Lauren. I just don't know what to do. And I couldn't contact you or John and no one knew how to find you. It was all just so sudden."

"It's ok, Ms. Shirley. It's ok." Sam kept mumbling, knowing the woman needed to be comforted and know she was ok. It must have been hard for her with her friend's death and taking care of a disturbed and grieving half- orphan.

-+-+-+-

Upstairs was small, about three rooms. One room was stripped of everything and smelled of fresh paint. Obviously it was the room with the fire and where Edith Winterborne had died. The room at the end of the very small hall was a bathroom and Dean could see only a few frilly pink things he didn't want to look at too closely. The other room had the door closed. That would be Lauren's room.

It had a large, hand painted glittering plaque of a pentacle in bright colors. That startled Dean. He had his suspicions that the Winterborne family wasn't the average bible- belt Christians but to see it was something else. He mentally reviewed what he saw inside and out and guessed they were goddess worshipers, Wiccan probably.

But well aware Wiccans, probably not the fluffy bunnies that he'd come across a time or two in his travels. (Though the new- agers were fun. They were always willing and playful.)

There were other symbols on the door, stickers of pentacles and fairy stars. A jagged strip of Norse runes bindings ran along the molding. There were also little jeweled mirrors attached to the corners of the door. Over the door was a painting of Janus, the god of openings. And a line of salt ran along the doors edge, a good solid inch thick.

Dean knocked out of politeness and waited. After a bit when no one answered, Dean cautiously opened the door. "Can I come in?" he asked as he peeked around.

Lauren's room was blue with many posters of unicorns on the wall. Thin, lacy curtains stirred on the windows. A sliding door closet ran along one wall, a mess of clothes on the edge. It looked like it had been recently cleaned and organized but the closet was slowly rebelling. A chest of drawers rested against the window wall with a blue velvet tablecloth with a couple of candles resting in stands. A mostly neat bed took up the rest of the room, mounds of stuffed animals drifted on the bed. Lauren was sitting in the middle of them, twisting and petting on a purple unicorn.

Dean had to laugh at it. Despite being Wiccan, Lauren was still obviously a female teenager and ga- ga over horses. Hers just took on the magical appendage of a horn. Or an occasional wing, since there was also a poster of a Pegasus.

"I'm Dean. You've met my little brother Sammy." Dean gave her his cheerful, smarmy smile. It was the smile he'd perfected on waitresses across the country. Usually it got him the required extra scoop of ice cream for his pie but not the waitresses phone number. (He felt it was his duty to let all waitresses feel that extra charm he had, even if sex was not on the menu.) He found it worked well with hormonal teenagers. It was cute to see them giggle at him and whisper to their friends. But Lauren wasn't the typical teenager. She barely glanced at him, instead concentrating on separating out the rainbow streaks in the stuffed unicorn's hair.

"Thanks for the tea and stones. They helped. His migraine isn't as bad as it usually is after one of his episodes."

Lauren didn't comment. Just seemed to curl up further into the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He waited for the girl to talk but she ignored him.

"Look, if you tell us all you can, it'll help us get this Shadow Man."

Lauren stayed still and quiet on the bed. Dean sat on the edge of the bed, trying to catch her eye.

"We came to help. I promise I won't freak out and nothing you say will go beyond this room. I know it can be scary, talking about what happened. But Sam and I need to know what happened so we can help."

"Sam knows," Lauren said, not watching or looking at Dean. She said it with such conviction and knowledge that Dean wondered if she was psychic too. Is that why dad had Edith Winterborne's number, keeping tabs on other psychic children like Sam?

"How does Sam know?"

Lauren ignored him, concentrating on the hair. Dean wanted to rip the unicorn out of her hands and demand answers. She had called and said hurry and now that they were here, she wasn't co-operating.

"Look, Lori,"

"Lauren." She stared daggers at Dean. Her voice cold. "My mom is dead. The Shadow Man killed her and I saw it. Sam saw it too, so why don't you go talk to him."

"You called us, asking us for protection. You said that this Shadow Man is after you, too. We're here to help but we need information."

Lauren didn't answer or acknowledge him, instead sliding further back into the corner of the bed, rearranging the stuffed animals, mostly in a defensive position around her. She was mumbling something to herself and Dean could swear it was something in Latin.

"Lauren, you don't have to be afraid. Sam and I really can help you but I need to know what we're up against."

"Dad can help, not you."

"Your father isn't here but we're here. We can help. Just tell me what you can about what happened that night and about the Shadow Man. Why is he after you?" Dean wanted answers and he wanted them now. The teen- ager was scared out of her mind about what happened and Dean wanted to help. He didn't want this beast that had taken away this poor girl's mother to ruin her and her family like it had his. "Just tell me what you can."

She threw a stuffed animal at him which he barely caught before it struck him in the face. She tried pushing Dean away, full of anger and fear.

"No!" Lauren said commandingly. She threw an animal at him. Her hands batted at Dean. "No, I can't remember and you can't make me."

Lauren whimpered, holding her hands to her head as if she could press the horrible memories out. Dean grabbed her hands; afraid she would hurt herself and was soon swallowed up by the sobbing teen in a tight embrace.

Dean hugged the girl tight to him. Not that he needed to, she was clinging onto him so hard it was a possibility she was bruising his ribs.

"I want dad. Why isn't dad here, Dean? Do you know where he is?"

"No. My father is missing too. He's searching for the thing that killed my mother. I worry about him and wish I could help but I can't. But I can help you. I will find your father for you and I will help you. There's no need to be afraid."

Lauren had gone still in his arms, after nearly crying her eyes out on his shoulder, she had gone stiff and unresponsive. Dean felt a chill down his spine. The two of them pulled apart awkwardly, looking around the room, anywhere else but each other.

"It you can't find your own father, how do you expect to find mine," Lauren said with cold venom in her voice.

"Sammy and I can be very resourceful. It's all going to be ok."

"No it isn't," Lauren said, curling back up on herself again. She was back to being the shy, scared teen that was there when Dean first came in.

Dean groaned in frustration. Maybe Sam would have been better for this. Dean was the flirt or the business man. Sam was the big, mothering, walking chick flick moment guy.

"We're here to protect you. You said on the phone the Shadow Man comes at night? We'll spend the night here, then. We'll get on the case to find your missing father tomorrow." Dean waited, wondering if the business man, cut and dry approach would work. After nothing, he gave up, headed towards the door. He was half way out before Lauren said anything.

"I'm safe here. The door and window have protective sigils. He can't get to me in this room. He can't hurt me here."

Dean looked at the door, once again looking at the protective sigils and signs he saw earlier. But there were more of them. All along the edging, where the door rested, was a cursive script written with many symbols. Some of them he didn't recognize but many others he could recognize. Powerful anti- demon, magic, Fae- creature, and other protective wards. Everything in the book was here.

Dean whistled, impressed. He crossed over to the window and found the same written along the jamb.

In this room, she was safer then if she was in the baptismal font full of holy water in the Vatican church.

"If he can't hurt you in here, why did you call us scared out of your mind? Why did we have to hurry so much?" Despite wanting to help her, he felt a little resentful at having to drive straight across the country without stopping for a nap or decent food to save her reluctant ass.

"He can't hurt me, but he can scare me. I was scared," she said quietly enough for Dean to have to strain.

"You don't have to be scared anymore. Sammy and I will take care of the Shadow Man. You just need to tell us what you can."

"I can hear him at night, laughing at me. Teasing me. He tells me things, whispers. He says dad is dead, that he killed him too. And he's waiting for me."

"Despite the fact we can't find our own father, we will find yours, Lauren. I promise."

"Don't promise what you can't back up." Lauren said ominously, cold and reserved as ever.

-+-+-+-

Shirley eventually calmed down and gave Sam a wane smile, apologizing for her behavior.

"No apologies necessary, I'm more worried about you, making sure you're ok," Sam winked at her, reminding her earlier of the concern she showed for Sam. Shirley gave a small laugh, staring at her fingers as they masticated the tissues. "My father and I have been estranged for a number of years. I'm a bit lost as to what is going on."

Shirley nodded. "I'm renting the house from Edith. House sitting really. I lost my job 3 years ago and I'm almost homeless. Edith and Lauren were going to leave on a lecture tour for the next several months to a year. They needed someone to look after the house. The gardens will be taken care of by the Herb Sense Garden School. Edith started the school, teaching others about herb lore years ago. Her books started out as instruction manuals for her students but they took on a life of their own. Her books and notes and herbal remedies are being used by doctors and programs for alternative medicines. She's even in involved with studies on HIV patients in California."

"I think you're going to have to go back further then that. When I left the family, I buried a large part of my past and apparently I've buried it all a lot further down then expected. I have to ask you a question and I need an honest answer, OK?"

Shirley nodded, tearing up the napkins even further.

"Why did you want to get a hold of my father, John, so badly instead of us? Is it because Lauren is his daughter?"

Shirley gave a long Oh, so surprised it nearly floored her. "You didn't know, did you?"

Sam shook his head. "My father has always been very secretive and we never got along at the best of times. I don't think Dean knows either."

Shirley started blubbering, rambling on about how sorry she was and that she didn't know. She hadn't meant to surprise the brothers.

"It's ok, Ms. Shirley. I'll grab Dean and we'll go get a motel room. We'll be back later. I just need to talk to him first and figure things out. We were under the impression we were here about the fire and the intruder."

-+-+-+-

NOTE: oh my gosh, I didn't realize how long this was. And the next chapter isn't written like I thought. It's only half written. You know how it is; you start and find bumps in the road that you did not see coming until you hit them.

But I promise to try to get a new piece out every 3 days. Except Memorial Weekend. No computer, no electricity... no toilet? I'm camping that weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE:

I've revised a little of chapter 3. There were revisions I had at work and when I got home, I discovered I'd forgotten them there. Since I wanted to get the piece out, I thought you'd forgive me. I'll try to get the next two parts out ASAP, since Heartland Pagan Festival is this week and I'll be busy and TIRED. (I'm a member, helping put on the fest.)

-+-+-+-+-+-+

The Rat Pack pt 4

by StarWindDancer

-+-+-+-+-+-+

They checked into a nearby motel that Shirley recommended. The two brothers had left after getting what little info they could out of Lauren. The teenager never came out of her room and refused to talk to Sam at all. Not that Sam knew what to talk about either. He was still kind of reeling at finding out this child was a half sister he'd never knew about or suspected. And it was obvious to Sam that Dean didn't have a clue.

At the motel, they checked the room over, laid out their things, and put up their protections. The routine was comforting and let each of the brothers think about what to do next.

While setting up, Sam asked Dean if he remembered anything about Edith Winterborne from when they were kids.

"Yeah, I know more then you," he responded. Memories he'd buried had been resurfacing in the hours since the first phone call.

"Really? I seriously doubt that." He snorted in disbelief; it seemed like a stupid thing to say when his older brother didn't even know about their half sister.

"Yeah. I really liked her. Not just because she gave me extra marshmallows in my hot chocolate. She made dad happy." Dean stared out into the parking lot, his eyes lost in memory.

-+-+-+-

Flashback; 15 years ago

Dad sat next to him in the car and suddenly asked if he liked Edith. Dean was more then enthusiastic to brag about her. His father only sat and nodded while he rambled on until Dean fell silent. Weighted down by his father's continued silence.

Little Den knew what John was really asking. Eventually he asked the question he was both dreading and hoping for. "Are you going to make Edith our new mom?"

John sighed. "I don't know, son."

"I don't mind. She'd make a great mom. And Sammy needs a mom and you need a wife and we could live here and go hunting on weekends and go to school here always and…" Dean rambled on, making a new life for them in his head.

He helped his dad pick out a pair of gold bands at an antique shop that very same weekend.

And when they moved out a week later, Dean was mad at John for chickening out but he never said anything to his dad.

End Flashback

-+-+-+-

Dean shook himself out of his memories. It was a lost opportunity now. Sam no longer needed a mother and Edith was gone.

"Well, we're on the case and it's best to get started. What was your shiny vision thing about?"

"You'd best sit down," Sam sat across from his older brother, collection his thoughts on what to tell him.

"Was it that bad?"

Sam nodded. "I didn't see much. It was Edith, she was… she was on fire, dying, just like how mom and Jess died. On the ceiling, her stomach slashed open, bursting into flames."

Sam let Dean absorb the horror, before his brother popped up and started pacing the room, cursing.

"There's more. In the vision, I saw someone, something. An evil presence and it wanted to kill me."

"The Shadow Man," Dean whispered. "And Lauren is next."

"Yes, defiantly. Dean, we have to protect her. Nobody is going to hurt her. I won't let anybody touch her." Sam was surprised at the anger and protectiveness he felt. He wondered if this is what Dean felt about him.

"Protective much," Dean teased.

"I know why the shadow man killed Edith Winterborne and wants to kill Lauren."

"Care to let me in on the secret?"

Sam mused on how to break it to Dean. Blunt seemed to be the best option.

"Lauren is our half-sister. That's why the Shadow Man is after her. He's killing off our family."

"What! You've finally cracked No, it's not possible. Dad would have told us. We would have known!"

"Dean, think about it. They were lovers for months before we left and when we came back, there was a baby. A 5 month old baby. She calls our mother, her second mom and believes she watches over her like a guardian angel. I think she might have abilities too. The vision earlier wasn't just a vision, it was a memory. Her memory."

Dean collapsed onto the bed, the wind taken out of his sails, "whoa." Dean wanted to argue but somehow part of him understood the truth. Lauren just 'clicked' with him. She had the same woodsy smell of familiarity that Sam and his dad did. Something that nobody else had, no matter how many girls he'd sniffed.

"We have a little sister."

"A half- sister," Sam added. He didn't know whey he felt he should clarify that point but he had to. "Should we call dad?"

Dean worried his lip, thinking back on his relationship. They were all on the run from the Shadow Man, the thing hunting them. And he could taste the bitterness on his tongue. Evil was still close. If John were to show up now, the Shadow Man may act, killing them all. They'd barely survived the last family reunion.

"No, not just yet. Dad's staying away for a reason." At Sam's protests, he added. "We'll tell him soon. Though."

Dean sat across from Sam, worrying his lip with his teeth as he considered the latest revelation. His mind going back and reviewing details he'd missed 15 years ago and an hour ago.

"A sister, huh?"

"Yeah," Sam agreed. The young man sat silently contemplating this new twist to their lives until a cell phone rang shrilly in the silence.

Dean jumped a foot off his bed, fumbling butterfingerdly for his cell before it could switch to voice mail.

"Dean, Dean," an older woman's voice screamed thru, the voice panicked. "She's gone. Lauren is gone. I went to check on her and her room was empty and I can't find her. Is she with you?"

Sam watched as Dean turned pale as he overheard the frantic woman.

"No, she's not here. How can she be gone?"

"I went upstairs to see how she was and she wasn't in her room. I checked all over the house but I can't find her anywhere. You have to help me find her!" Shirley yelled over the phone.

"Don't worry, Ms. Harrison. We'll find Lauren. We'll help you. Nobody's going to hurt my sister."

Sam smiled at the conviction in Dean's voice. Dean had been born a Hunter and didn't feel whole unless he was protecting someone. Maybe, with Lauren in the picture, he wouldn't be so protective of Sam.

-+-+-+-

At the Winderborne home, Dean left Sam to interview and comforts the distraught woman. His little bro (not like he could call him baby bro anymore. The baby of the family was his new sister. Something he'd already accepted. It just felt right, he felt -whole- now that he knew about his baby sis Lauren.) Sam was good with people. Calm and reassuring. Dean was an action man.

He wandered around the living room, picking up on the conversation, bits and pieces.

"I called all her friends. Her favorite hangouts…"

He let his mind wander, letting it go into that Zen state that he'd developed over the years. He'd survived by listening to that hind brain, to that odd gut feeling he'd developed. His father and his army Ranger buddies talked about it and he knew that he'd developed one of his own. One geared towards finding the supernatural and identifying them.

Of course he also used it to find good bars and marks for pool or poker.

"Huh," he mused to himself. The pictures of Mary Winchester and Edith Winterborne were missing from the mantel. He wandered out of the room into the kitchen, checking the cupboard, then the table. A single bottle of pepper sat on the table, the salt gone. Nor was there any salt in the cupboards.

He turned to the stairs, going up and into Lauren's room. The bed was still made with several of the stuffed animals circled on top. Dean cased out the room, looking for something.

A light breeze ruffled the curtains and the room grew dark, the light flickering golden like a candle.

He glanced around the room in bewilderment. There was a triad of brass candle sticks on the chest of drawers by the window but only 2 held candles. There was a collection of small sea shells with a big hole in the middle, like one was missing. And there was a circle of ash, like what incense leaves behind but no burner.

A small diary sat on the edge, like it was forgotten there. Unsure why he did it, it wasn't like he disrespected privacy. Even Sam's privacy or personal things despite being around him 24/7. He picked up the diary. It opened automatically to a page dated last week. A couple of aged yellow lilies were pressed inside.

Funeral flowers.

And Dean could smell the fresh earthy scent of a newly dug grave, something he was quite failure with.

Without reading the diary, he put it down and went downstairs.

"I know where she went," he informed Sam and the now calmed Shirley. "Sam, with me. Ms. Shirley, you should stay here. We'll call when we find her."

Shirley nodded, sniffling and brushing her eyes. Sam looked at him puzzled but followed.

"How do you know where she went? What did you find?"

Dean shrugged, popping open the trunk and tossing Sam the holey water and salt.

"She went to go visit her mother. She's at the graveyard."

Sam gave him a puzzled look and tried to get Dean to elaborate. His older brother just turned up the radio, singing. His only answer to his young brother would have been 'It's a hunter thing' and he knew Sam, of the clear cut answers and research, wouldn't accept this answer.

-+-+-+-

They did find Lauren in the local graveyard, sitting cross legged on a freshly sodden grave. A candle flickered in front of her. A circle of salt with various designs set her off from the rest of the world.

Dean reached over to touch Lauren's shoulder.

"No!" Sam said, grabbing his wrist. "You can't touch her, not yet at least."

"Why?"

Sam picked up a partially eaten pomegranate. "She's in a trance. Pomegranates are considered the fruit of the dead."

Dean rolled his eyes and finished for Sam, "Wiccans use the seeds to visit the Summer Lands or afterlife. I have been doing this for a few years, Sam. I know all this."

"And if you tried to wake her out of a trace, it could hurt her."

"I know, Sam." He replied sarcastically, while finding a nearby tombstone to lean against. He waved his hand in Lauren's direction. "So we wait until she comes out of it. Pull up a headstone."

Sam rolled his eyes, instead opting to sit on a stone bench a ways away. He could still watch Lauren in the dim candle and star light but give her privacy. He didn't try dissuading Dean from the graveside. It was an argument he'd loose.

-+-+-

What seemed like several hours later but was probably just one, Sam sat with his hoodie pulled up, trying not to shiver. Dean was pacing around the graveyard like a cadged animal. He wouldn't stay still, instead adjusting and readjusting his grip on a wooden steak. Eventually Sam came over, rubbing his eyes. He was developing a headache.

Dean growled at him as he approached. "This is taking too long. Something is wrong."

"It takes however long it takes. Time moves differently in the realms."

"It usually moves faster. We need to get out of here. Something doesn't feel right."

Dean pocketed the wooden steak and checked his salt and holy water. With a last look around, he stepped cautiously into the circle of salt Lauren had made.

Sam grabbed Dean, trying to pull him back out.

"Dean, don't wake her up."

"Don't worry," he said, shaking off his brother. "I'll be careful. I just want to check on her."

He lightly pressed fingers to her neck, feeling for a pulse. "Jesus, she's freezing." Dean pulled off his jacket, placing it on her shoulders. He then squatted down and placed a hand on hers.

"Sam. Get inside the circle," his voice cold.

"Huh?"

Dean turned to Sam, venom in his voice. "Get inside the circle now."

Sam stepped inside the circle and noticed his head wasn't throbbing so hard.

"And renew the circle with some salt and holy water. I think we have company."

He started pouring his salt reserves around the grave, adding a few small protective sigils.

"Is she ok?"

"She's alive. Heart beat weak and breathing slow. She's fucking cold, like room temperature cold and limp." He demonstraighted by lifting her by the wrist, his fingers still on the pulse point. Her hand hung heavy and limp. "I think she's stuck."

Sam paused in what he was doing, trying to considered if Dean was serious or not. "Stuck?"

"We need to get her out of this trace. Any ideas?"

Sam pondered.

"No, not really. Wiccans usually have an anchor and guide when they cross realms. Usually soothing sounds, a drum beat, a song, a heart beat or the guide's voice. If we knew what her anchor was, we could invoke it, help guide her back."

"I don't know if that'd work in this case. That's for normal trances and realm travel. But Lauren, she's trained in the real supernatural and we know something is after her. She may be protected from the Shadow Man from killing her, here in the circle but he could still do some damage."

Sam cursed. It was a real possibility and he wasn't sure what to do.

"Is there any way we can give her an anchor or guide now? Like when I talk to you during your nightmares or visions?"

"No. I have a bond with you. You're my brother and we've known each other all our lives. Talking to her like someone hypnotized may work."

Dean cursed, kicking the tombstone in frustration. (He apologized to it afterwards.)

"What was she thinking! She's stuck or lost or something and all we have are maybes and possibilities... I can't loose her; not after just finding out I have a sister. Family is all I have," though Dean said the last so quietly Sam didn't hear.

Sam cast his mind about, trying to think of something. His eyes landed on Edith Winterborne's tombstone, the very grave they were standing on within the circle. He knew he was going to help Lauren, save her any way possible. When the Winchester men lived with Edith Winterborne, it was the closest Sam ever had to having a normal, happy life and family. He was disappointed when they moved out. It was the only time he'd seen his father happy with someone other then his two sons. It was the only time in their youth, Sam ever hoped to have a normal life. But as he knew then as he knows now, they were not destined for a normal life, in a normal world. The evil would always drag them back in. All they had was each other.

Sam picked up the pomegranate fruit, thinking for a minuet before taking a large bit. While chewing the bitter fruit, the seeds juices popping onto his tongue.

Dean batted the fruit out of Sam's hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going after her."

"Like hell you are."

"Too late, Dean. I've already eaten the fruit. Besides, I'm the best one to go after her. I can use you as an anchor. I have a connection to Lauren, so I'll be able to find her."

"What connection?"

"Back at the house, I saw her memories. Dean, I've got to do this."

Dean growled as Sam sat across from Lauren, picking her hands up in his own. They were practically frozen, the fingers were so cold. Sam held tight onto Lauren's hands, concentrating on his breathing, relaxing everything.

-+-+-+-+

NOTE:

My ride is here to go camping for 7 days. I even made him wait until I reached a finishing point. Really sorry, fans, but I'll try to update ASAP and get Lauren rescued… I think. Of course, Jessica in the afterworld is arguing with me.


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE:

Whew. I forget every year how much Heartland Pagan Fest takes it out of you. To give you an idea, someone said, "Oh, the sun rose to wish us happy dreams" one time as we stumbled off to bed. Only to get up 4 hours later to start the new day. My tent warmer works the morning shift of the radio, so I have to bring him breakfast and lunch before I start workshops at 10. I've been back a week and I'm still feeling sore and tender and sunburned. And this year was the hottest year in record. I got heat exhaustion and dehydration still to work out.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

The Rat Pack pt 4

by StarWindDancer

-+-+-+-+-+-+

_Dean growled as Sam sat across from Lauren, picking her hands up in his own. They were practically frozen, the fingers were so cold. Sam held tight onto Lauren's hands, concentrating on his breathing, relaxing everything. _

Dean didn't need to know that Sam had astral traveled before. It was easy after the first few times (addictive too), like slipping into a warm bath.

"What do I… How do I be this anchor thing?" Dean asked.

"You do it just by being here. We've got a strong connection. And not just because we're brothers. But you can talk. Oh and probably sing. Just give me 5 minutes to cross over then start talking or something."

"I don't like this," Dean muttered, pacing around the circle like a cadged animal. "It's too dangerous. I could loose you."

"It's done, Dean. Now hush, let me concentrate." Sam focused on Lauren's slack face and cold hands. Breathing in and out, letting his body and mind calm to the diffuse edge of trance.

With one last thought to his brother, checking on the connection there, visualizing it as a thick, braided cord anchoring him to the living world; Sam closed his eyes, slipping into a light trance.

-+-+-+-

At first there was nothing but darkness but gradually the sounds of the ocean became apparent. He could feel the rough stones under his feet and hear the lap lap of waves on a shore.

In the distance, long fingers of neon lights rose over an island, illuminating it. But it wasn't a sun rise; it was a sunset in reverse. Sam could tell that now, the waves sucking back and the wind rolling into the leaves.

Sam looked around, trying to spot the ferry man Cherion. It seemed that Lauren was failure with the Greek pantheon and mindset. Sam walked a bit, looking over the waves until he spotted a post with the ferry man.

The post turned out to be a sign with a rotted beach bucket nailed to it. The sign read 'Taka coin, leave a coin.' And indeed, there were coins, many coins. The bottom of the bucket had rotted away and the coins had piled at the base of the post.

Sam picked up a coin, a tin like coin with an off center stamping of an animal. He walked over to the boat, still curious about the coins.

"Um, here," Sam held the coin out to the figure. "I need to cross over. Um, I'm looking for a young woman, a girl. Lauren Winterborne. She came to talk to her mother."

"Ay, she was here. But you won't be needing the coin." The accent was Welsh, startling Sam. The figure took the coin and tossed it into the bucket, where it clattered to the ground. "No need to pay the ferry man."

"Oh?" Sam said surprised. Why wouldn't he need to pay the ferryman?

"You'll be coming back soon enough. You only pay if you're going to stay."

"I'm not staying. I just need to find my sister."

The ferry man nodded as he held out his hand, leaning over the boat's edge. Sam grasped the famine thin fingers, and used the hand up to steady himself in the boat. The boat didn't sink an inch or rock in the water as Sam would expect it to. It was steady as the ferry man polled them across to the island.

"Welcome to Avalon. Follow the path; it will lead you to where you need to be."

"Did Lauren take the path?"

The ferryman shrugged. "You should know, boy that things don't work that way here. The path will take you where you need to be, not where you want to go."

With a hand down, Sam stepped onto the island's white rocky shore. A long, winding gravel pathway rose from the beach into mossy dunes.

Sam followed the path; he rose up onto the island into a field of waving grasses.

He was mildly reminded of the Kansas prairie. He used to love running thru the grains, playing hide and seek (though the brother's version was capture and hunt.)

The path disappeared into the grains but Sam could follow the broken and bent stalks that signaled someone else had walked thru.

Sam walked for miles, mesmerized by the golden, waving grass and barely noticed the tall, green tree that materialized. He headed towards it, surprised to find someone sitting under the tree on a picnic blanket.

The person turned their head, lips long ago memorized and eyes long remembered smiling at him.

"Jess," Sam whispered, his heart breaking. His legs went weak as he walked up to her, sinking down onto the blanket.

-+-+-+-

In the outside world, Dean was singing "Fade to Black" feeling really silly but not as silly as talking to his silent, tranced out siblings. He held onto Sam's and Lauren's cold, conjoined hands, wondering if it was really working.

There was a bad taste in the back of his throat and he wished he could just throw up. The feel of evil surrounding them was palatable. Sam needed to hurry up and rescue Lauren; soon, otherwise he was afraid something very bad was going to happen.

"Jess," Sam whispered, his body giving a slight shudder.

Dean froze, his hands tightening.

"Damn it, I knew this was a bad idea. Sam, you need to forget about Jessica and think about Lauren. You know, the person you're supposed to save. I swear I will kick your ass if you don't get Lauren back. You can go visit Jessica some other time. When our little sister isn't lost and half dead. I swear, I'll buy a whole crate of pomegranates and you can go hippy out there any time. Zobeefie yourself every night. I'll sing, so that's no problem. But you have to get Lauren, Sam. You have to go after Lauren. Jess will still be there later."

Dean held onto Sam's hand so hard, he could hear bones grinding. There wasn't much Dean could hold onto in his life but there was this; Family.

Oh, and the Metallicar.

But family came first.

Dean was confused about now having a baby sister but it'd be ok. He hadn't told Sam that when dad left, he felt adrift and confused until the plan to get Sam came into his mind.

Dean didn't work alone very well.

The whole drive to Sam's, Dean could only concentrate on the fact he'd see Sam soon. Otherwise he felt adrift and alone.

And now there was Lauren and despite her quietness and reserved nature, Dean felt himself growing attached.

Here was someone else he could hold onto, someone else that shared his life, in some small way.

When he met Lauren, he felt part of himself relax, like he was waiting for something. A shoe to drop or a held breath.

Dean wouldn't loose Lauren, even if he had to cross into the afterworld to kick Sam's butt to do it.

Dean picked up the pomegranate, wondering what it would taste like, wondering if he could trance out and follow his siblings. He glanced around the graveyard, the sour taste in the back of his throat more palatable.

Evil was here, watching them, wanting, waiting.

If Dean were to trance out now, there would be no one to protect and guard or guide his siblings.

Cursing, Dean threw the fruit down to keep up his vigil. Running a hand nervously thru his hair, he tried to think of a song to sing since that was his other job, to keep Sam grounded, to guide them back.

But his mind was shockingly blank.

Only clips and words and notes of various songs floated thru his head. Half heartedly, Dean started singing them, feeling even more foolish then before. When he started singing the Alphabet song and Twinkle Little Star, he knew that Sam owed him big and that he'd never live it down if Sam woke up right then.

But Dean could be ok with that if his young brother succeeded in rescuing Lauren.

-+-+-+-

Sam knelt there, staring at the beautiful woman who he'd hoped to share his life with. The person who he loved, even in death. He didn't know why he was surprised to find her here, to see her again, in this place, but he was.

"Jess," Sam whispered again, his eyes stuck on the woman.

She was smiling at him, a teasing smile with her laughing blue eyes. The wind rustled the leaves and blew her hair gently around her face. She blinked, looking down shyly as she tucked some of her bright, golden hair behind an ear.

Sam sat there, watching, admiring, and remembering.

After a long wait, as they both regarded each other, Jess finally spoke. "Well, Sam, are you going to say something or just stare?"

"Jess, oh Jess."

"Sam."

His name on her lips was like a prayer and his heart broke. Tears threatened to fall as he found himself rambling. "Oh Jess, I'm so sorry. I never told you. I never warned you. I could have prevented all of this. I'm so sorry, Jess. If I could have died in your place."

"Shh," Jessica said, pressing her fingers to Sam's lips. "It's ok. I forgive you, Sam. It's ok. Being dead isn't so bad. I get to remember all the good times. All of them." She blushed and Sam found himself blushing, remembering everything they did together. "You know what I've found out? A lot of good times were with you. I miss you, Sam."

"I miss you so much, Jess, so much."

"I know," Jessica leaned forwards and pressed her lips to Sam.

It was easy to fall back into the old patterns of holding and kissing. Sam didn't think he'd ever forget. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, holding, kissing, talking. (Stroking her hair. Sam always loved Jessica's hair.)

He finally told Jessica all about his life, he was able to unburden himself of all his fears and worries and all the complex, hurtful things that had ever happened to him. It was great, wonderful even being able to be totally and fully honest with Jessica.

She sat there and listened and held him and whipped away his tear. To Sam, who had to hide so much of his life, it was more then cathartic, it was revolutionary.

It was forever before Sam wound down, he had exposed all to Jessica, laid himself bare in ways he'd never thought possible. He smiled at her goofily, only then realizing he'd monopolized the conversation.

It was what he needed after everything but he was eager to hear from Jessica. He missed her voice and their conversations.

"Can you forgive me? Do you still love me?" he asked.

"I love you as I always have, Sam." Jessica said. "I loved you now as I love you then. This is the land of the dead, Sam. A place for remembering. No new memories, no new growth can occur here. We can only remember and understand here. If there are things I cannot understand and come to terms with, I can journey into life again and learn and make new memories. This is not a rest stop. It is a place of no new growth."

Sam felt sick to his stomach, he had finally unburdened himself to Jessica and while he felt great knowing she still loved him, he knew it was an empty love. She couldn't do anything but love him because she was dead. She had died loving him and he had killed her because he loved her. Any forgiveness would be hollow, for there could be no forgiveness, not here. She could come to terms with it, come to understand her death but she could not forgive Sam his sin.

The weight on Sam's heart pressed back in, unable to leave him. The joy at telling her everything at last left him, leaving him feeling sick.

The wind rustled again, this time knocking a few orange and reddening leaves to fall down around them.

Jessica startled, staring at the leave in horror.

"Jess, what's wrong?"

"Sam, you have to go."

"No, wait, I can't go. I don't want to leave you."

"Sam, you have to go. Lauren is dying." Sam froze, horrified. She continued, "When the last leaf falls, Lauren will die. We had some time, I knew you wanted to talk to me but it's been too long. Sam you must save her."

"How? Where is she? Do you know anything that can help?"

"There is a hollow, in the tree. Enter and follow your connection. Save her, Sam." Jessica stood up, leading Sam around the tree to an owl den like hollow. The tree gave a shiver, even more leave falling loose to the ground.

Sam looked at Jessica with longing and a broken heart, knowing everything he'd never get to do with her. The life they would never have. He kissed her one last time on the lips.

"Sam, go, now!"

The tree shuddered, leaves falling around them like snow flakes. Jessica stared in shock before pulling out a painting set from nowhere. She started painting a leaf onto the tree.

"I'll do what I can, Sam. But I don't know how long this trick will work. Go, Sam. Know that I will always love you and I will always watch out for you. Go now, Sam. Go rescue your sister."

San gave one last longing look at Jessica before turning away to the owl den in the tree. For a brief moment, Sam panicked, wondering how he could fit into the nook but then realized from his past experiences how malleable the other realms were. The normal world had rules. It was rigid and set. Where the realms crossed over, like with ghosts and other ghoulies, things got sticky and malleable.

There were still rules, which is how him and Dean were able to do what they did but there were not the rules here. Or at least like the rules in the normal world.

Sam reached out, putting his hand into the hole then reaching in his other hand. He gripped something then leaned his head in, letting himself slide into the hole like a diver into water. Inside the owl den, it was a different world, since the owl den was a doorway, a gateway to another part of the afterworld.

The rest of the trip was like an acid trip, though Sam never dropped acid or did any illegal drugs. He'd always been afraid that he'd slip into an addiction and never wake up, running from his paranormal life. But if the journey thru this afterworld was anything like a junkies dreams, they could keep the stuff. Things were abnormal, slipping away and twisting around him. Pathways went up and around and thru things and when he found himself at a crossroads, the skull didn't give a maniacal grin and tease him. Instead when he stroked his fingers along the bare bone, the skull sang and he followed the lights along a new path.

He found himself journeying in and around a cavern, womb like in structure that Lauren's path, her silver life threads twisting and blowing in the non-existent wind. He floated in the cavern, pulling himself along by the threads, pulling faster and faster like Tron on the energy conduits in the movie.

The threads he followed seemed to stretch thin enough to brake and Sam hurried forwards, fighting the afterworld and its hidden dangers. All the while knowing that Lauren's time was running out; knowing that Dean would kick his ass if he let Lauren die and knowing that Sam would help.

-+-+-+-

NOTE:

Yes, I am evil. Just ask my tent warmer. The bite marks still haven't faded. LOL.


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE:

Sorry about the delay. I made this slightly longer then my usual 5 pages. This is 8 pages!

-+-+-+-+-+-+

The Rat Pack pt 6

by StarWindDancer

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Dean stood over Lauren, scanning the graveyard. He couldn't see anything but something was watching them.

And he was pretty sure he didn't imagine the laughter.

The shot gun was pressed into his shoulder as he sighted along the barrel trying to find signs of the enemy. It was a strong possibility it was the Shadow Man, come to gloat over his victory. But Lauren wasn't dead yet.

Dean reached down, gently felling for a pulse once again to reassure himself. Earlier he'd checked, unable to find one but used a mirror (there were many myths, legends, and folklore associated with the powers of mirrors so he usually kept a small one on hand. It really had nothing to do with his prettiness.) to find little fogs of breath. Right then, as he reached down to check her pulse again, his eyes still scanning the area, he could feel Lauren's very weak pulse… and something else.

Dean lifted his fingers, feeling something sticky clinging to his hand.

Blood.

Dean dropped to a knee, gun still at the ready and tilted Lauren's neck to the side. It was bleeding from a row of small puncture marks, bruises connecting the line of marks. If Dean didn't know better, he could have sworn it was a bite mark. Checking her over, he found similar marks and some that looked like long scratches.

Dean moved over to Sam, checking him over likewise, finding the young man fine, and looking like he'd fallen asleep sitting up. But his pulse was rapid and his breathing erratic. Eyes moved frantically under lids that were slightly cracked open. But Dean knew Sam wasn't seeing anything from this world.

Dean crouched next to Sam, whispering light in his ear. "Sam, I need you to find Lauren now. She's dying, Sam. Lauren is dying. There's something here, I think the Shadow Man is watching us. It can't get inside the circle but you and Lauren aren't really in the circle anymore. You have to bring her back to the circle, Sam. He can't touch her here. Bring her back to the circle; bring her back to me, to us." Dean kept whispering instructions in a slow, monotonous tone. Repeating the same thing over and over, hoping to reach his brother.

A noise in the cemetery caused Dean to jump up, bringing the shogun barrel to bear. He scanned the area, unable to pinpoint what exactly it was but the breeze blew, rustling the trees and bringing a decided smell of sulfur.

Dean cursed.

"You have to go thru me first, Asshole! Me first and I'll kick your damned ass!"

He scanned the area, finger so taught on the trigger he feared that he'd mis-fire. But as long as he got the bastard, none of it mattered.

-+-+-+-

Sam found Lauren in trouble. Lauren was tangled in what looked like dead vines or branches at first but then Sam saw a piece move. It crawled forwards, grabbing onto Lauren with long, spindly hands, pulling her towards it. An ovoid head with no lower jaw bit into her, long fangs sliding into her skin. Lauren cried weakly, crying in pain and exhaustion. The thing that attached itself to the girl sucked noisily. It's long, clawed fingers kneading the flesh as it gripped.

Sam gagged, sickened at the sight. He watched one of the creatures detach itself, its stomach distended like a tick. Another monster pushed and pulled it self forwards, jostling with others to tangle around Lauren.

Sam reached forwards, trying to pull some of the detached monsters away but they gurgled at him, a sickening sound that nauseated him. It was hard to hold onto the leathery flesh because it was slick with blood.

The creatures were much stronger then Sam and he was unable to pry any away. Lauren cried out in pain, so out of it she didn't even focus on Sam.

Sam checked his pockets, hoping to find a weapon but as he reached down, he couldn't feel his jeans or his pockets. Sam stared down in amazement, finding himself a flesh tone form, kind of like a Ken doll or an ice skater in a flesh toned leotard. All diffuse and soft edges.

Blushing, Sam realized his sister was 'dressed' in the same, naked and vaguely formed way. Sam was confused (as well as embarrassed) at his predicament until he realized he was _IN_ the Afterworld.

He was in the other realm.

He'd entered thru the door ways, taking Cherion's boat and crawled thru the tree. As he'd entered further into the nameless realms, the reality he knew would dissipate- turning into the formless void.

Realizing this, Sam concentrated then lifted his hands. In them he held a Winchester riffle, the one his brother preferred on hunts. Sam grinned manically as he chambered a round. The click- clack as he pumped the action very satisfying.

Almost as satisfying as the retort of the shot as he blew one of the creature's head off.

The collective screamed and gurgled and Sam pumped the action again. He aimed for a snagle of creatures before firing. The leathery, red bodies scattered, limbs and guts splattering.

One creature scurried over Lauren, clinging to her hair and screaming at him. Repulsed, Sam swung the weight in his hands at the thing. A formless shape battered weakly into the creature.

Sam cursed himself. He had to keep the idea of the gun firmly in his mind, all the details of the gun. If he got distracted and let the image waver, it would return to its former, mass-less shape.

Sam concentrated hard, this time thinking of a baseball bat but it never took solid form, not solid enough to bat at the creatures. It did do damage, just not as much as he needed it to.

So Sam thought of the shovel in the Impala's trunk. He knew that shovel well, including the splintered patch a food down the handle. The slight curve of the blade on the left side. The smoke smell that clung to it.

He thought of all of that before whacking a creature.

Half of the thing's body splattered upwards, flying off. The rest hung limp for a moment before the other creatures tore it away from the teenager. Sam kept focus, changing the shovel to the shotguns, to the pistols, to his curved daggers as he dismembered and killed the creatures.

Eventually, the form of Lauren was free of the creatures, Sam pulled out the broken claws, wiping off the gore. He lifted Lauren's limp body into his arms, his mind casting around.

The land was changing, mutating from the pit of hell into a lovely grotto glen.

And walking out of the forest, off the dirt path was Edith and another woman.

"Mom?" Sam whispered.

"Honey," Mary said, stepping up and stoking Lauren's hair. The teenager was formed again, her long hair tangled and blue-green eyes blinking up at him dazedly.

"Can you stand?" Sam asked as he lowered her to a standing position. She clung to him, still dazed and blinking.

"Mommy?" Lauren said, smiling at Edith. The mother and daughter reached out for each other, hugging tightly.

Sam turned to his own mother, Mary Winchester, tears in his eyes.

"It's ok, honey," she said, wiping away his tears. Sam just stood, absorbing the love and care Mary had for him. He'd only known his mother thru fuzzy childhood memories Dean told him and the warped superwoman stories that his father, John, told him. It was so different to just see her, feel her soft hands and blonde/brown hair and blue eyes and her warmth. Sam pulled her into a tight hug, dwarfing the woman's frame. Sam hugged her so tight he didn't know if he could ever let go but finally he felt a touch on his arm.

He turned to find the tear stained face of his baby half-sister. They joined hands, holding each other up as they watched their mothers.

"I know you'll take good care of my little baby," Edith said. The newly dead woman gazed at Lauren with grief and longing and love. Mary reached out to hold the woman.

"And you'll take care of my son, won't you Lauren."

Sam felt Lauren nod against his arm, rubbing her face on his hoodie sleeve to wipe away the tears.

"We both love you," Mary said. "We love you both and Dean and John. Please take care of each other."

"Yes, watch over each other. You're stronger as a family then you realize. Goodbye, my love." Edith blew a kiss to them as her and Mary disappeared down an overgrown path into the woods.

The two siblings stared at the spot, wishing not to leave but knowing they had to.

"Sam, I don't know how to get out of here. I've never been gone so long or so far. I'm lost," she said forlornly.

Sam smirked. He could still feel the overwhelming, annoying presence of his brother. The connection tugged at him. Dean was nervous.

"It's ok, I have it covered. Do you know Metallica?"

"Who?"

Sam stared at his baby half- sister in shock. .

"Metallica? Classic Mullet Rock? Enter the Sandman? Master of Puppets?"

"No, I listen to all sorts of music. I can't always remember who sings what. How does knowing Metallica get us out?"

"Dean's singing right now. It's what he does when he's nervous. I'm using him as an anchor Can you sense our connection?"

Lauren closed her eyes, reaching out a hand to feel the air. "I think… I think I can."

"Ok, follow me. Oh and sing along." Sam started singing one of the less annoying rock songs he knew. Lauren's face brightened up and she started singing along. "She's my cherry pie Cool drink of water Such a sweet surprise. ---"

Sam held tightly onto Lauren's hand as he guided her onto a forest path, winding their way to a distant shore.

-+-+-+-

The song Dean was singing suddenly dried up. His mind went completely blank for a second. He gripped his baby (half, whole? Dean really didn't care.) sister's shoulder tightly, the stress of being essentially alone and on his own for the past hour, with the evil pacing around the circle, wearing on him. Dean cast about, trying to think of another song, unwilling to go back to ABC and Twinkle Twinkle… unless absolutely necessary.

He made a few singing, moaning noises until he found himself singing "She's my cherry pie…" His voice rising in tempo and pitch until he felt like he was screaming it.

Lauren gave a big shudder, gasping with her whole body as her eyes popped open. Dean froze in mid-sentence. Lauren was looking around her, wild eyed. Her movements were jerky and she looked panicked. Without a thought of how chick flick it was, Dean pulled Lauren into his embrace, holding her tight to him.

She struggled weakly but didn't have enough in her to fight Dean. She quieted as he whispered reassurances in her ear. Sam slumped against his other side, his hand holding onto Lauren, not so much as hugging or comforting her.

"Do you have anything to eat or drink?" Sam asked.

Dean searched thru his jacket pockets until he came up with a bag of peanut M&Ms.

"I have some granola and a juice box," Lauren said. She cast around for the items, nearly falling over until Dean caught her.

"Stay there, I'll find them," Sam said as he started searching the ground, casting about for the items. It took him a while because he wasn't very coordinated after his recent experiences. "You need to keep touching her. We've got to get her grounded and centered. Here, eat these and drink this."

Lauren tried to hold on but her hands were so limp it was hard going. Dean had to hold the juice box and break up the granola bars for the teenager to eat. The oldest brother had to yell at Sam, reminding him that he had gone all hippy and tranced out as well, forcing his brother to take a few sips for himself.

It was obviously the right thing to do because he became more aware of his surroundings. Color also returned to his face. He was waking up and gaining warmth.

Lauren was just the opposite. She seemed as cold as before even though Dean rubbed her arms and hands. She would give occasional shivers, her teeth chattering. When she blinked her eyes and yawned, Dean shook her hard, trying to keep her awake.

"Its ok, Dean. She's just drained from the experience. We need to get her back home."

"Can't. Something's here, watching us. It can't get inside the circle."

Sam looked around in alarm, casting his gaze about. "I don't see anything or sense it."

Dean looked up; noticing the smell of sulfur was gone. "I think you're right. It stopped taunting us. Lori, do you think you can walk?"

Lauren shook her head no.

"Sam?"

"I think so, if I had some help."

Dean had a moment of panic then, because he wasn't sure how he could support Sam and carry Lauren at the same time. In the end, they got Lauren up on his back, piggy back style. Sam could support his own weight but was so uncoordinated he kept stumbling off to the side. Dean guided him more then helped him.

Sam collapsed into the back seat of the Impala, sprawling and held out his arms. "I'll watch over her while you drive."

Their half-sister was mostly asleep, like a worn out child as they wrestled her into the back seat. She curled up on Sam's warm chest, slightly wrapped in Sam's hoodie and still wearing Dean's jacket. Her ear was next to Sam's heart, the rhythmic thrum luring her to full sleep.

Dean drove carefully back to the motel room, checking on them both in the rear view mirror. He had called Shirley earlier and told her they'd found Lauren and were taking her back to the motel which had been closer. The old woman had been relived and thankful.

At the motel, Dean turned off the engine and watched his young siblings sleeping. Both looked so peaceful and comfortable. The unpleasant tension he'd been holding all night loosened and Dean knew if he had ovaries, they'd be going "Aww, how cute!" at the sight. Being a manly man, he kept silent and watched them, relived at them both being ok.

Dean slid out his camera phone, clicking off a picture of Sam holding Lauren to his chest, his arm wrapped around her and tangled in her blonde curls. The moment of peace wasn't meant to last as Sam blinked sleepy eyes, awakened at the cessation of movement.

"Are we back at the room?"

"Yeah. You better?"

Sam nodded but didn't move or shift to get up. Dean didn't move either. After long moments of silence, Sam spoke up. "The Shadow Man will keep trying to kill her, kill us. Mom said we're stronger together as a family."

"You saw mom?" Maybe he'd have to save a pomegranate for himself to use.

Sam nodded. "After I saved Lauren, we saw mom and Edith. They made us promise to watch over each other. And they said they loved us. She loves all of us."

Dean turned away and yanked the keys out of the engine before throwing himself out of the car. He hoped Sam would think that the chick flick moment were too much for him, and his little brother would be mostly right, just not entirely the way he thought.

Instead he was angry and jealous. Angry that Sam and Lauren could see their mothers and talk to them and get promises to keep each other safe. He was jealous that Sam was best suited to rescue their new sister. He was angry that Lauren had to be rescued in the first place. Tonight had been a bit of an emotional roller coaster for him. Surprised at finding out he had an unknown sister, fear when she disappeared, worry as he watched over their prone forms, and many others. He was a bit worn out himself and resented Sam because he knew what to do and could do it.

The older brother bodily picked up Lauren, holding her close as he glared at Sam who opened up the motel room. The young man collapsed on his bed, falling in then reaching up. Dean glared at him before dropping their baby sister onto his bed. He then pulled off her shoes and socks and the jacket. He emptied out her pockets then tucked her under the sheets.

Sam clumsily sat himself up and peeled off his clothes, leaving only his t-shirt and jeans. He blinked at Dean, debating before tumbling into the bathroom, relieving himself then filling up a large cup of water. He drunk it down himself, in long swallows, thirstier then he thought. The empty cup prompted him to refill it before putting it on the nightstand.

Sam stumbled back to Dean's bed, where his older brother was undressed like him, curled up against the shivering teenager. Dean had also turned up the motel's heater, letting it rattle loudly. Sam tossed his pillows in before crawling into the other side, sandwiching the youngest (and newest) sibling between the brothers.

Dean growled at Sam, being more bark then bite but still laid a hand on his arm, holding his little brother in the embrace.

-+-+-+-

NOTE:

Thank you for all the reviews. They really make me want to keep going. I'm surprised at this story too. It's so coherent and sequential. And don't worry; there is more story to come. They've only overcome one obstacle. LOL


	7. Chapter 7

-+-+-+-+-+-+

The Rat Pack pt 7

by StarWindDancer

-+-+-+-+-+-+

The Next Day:

Sam slept later then he usually did, waking slowly in the soft warmth of the bed. Lauren was still out like a log but was on the other bed. Dean was at the table, coffee and part of a McD's breakfast demolished around him.

"Lauren woke up earlier and was pretty hungry. You wouldn't wake up so I thought best to leave you."

Sam nodded, drowsily swiping at his eyes. He took a sip of the luke warm coffee and found himself having drunk it all. Sam stared at the cup blandly- surprised before grabbing a mcmuffin to eat. That he inhaled more then ate. Despite the extra butter and syrup, just the way he liked his pancakes, Sam wolfed those down with barely a pause.

"At this rate, I'll have to go back and get more," Dean chucked as he slid his partially eaten breakfast across to his brother. Sam held an internal debate, all of a second before attacking the left over food and what was left in the bag, this time actually chewing. He even grabbed Dean's half finished coffee, despite his brother's protests.

Sam sat back on the bed after setting the coffee maker to make another pot. He scrubbed at his face, trying to wake up. Dean was at the table researching something on-line on Sam's laptop.

"What 'cha lookin' at," Sam asked musilly. Dean looked over at Lauren, his eyes watching the still figure, reassuring himself she was still asleep.

"The demon shouldn't have been able to get in, Edith shouldn't have died."

Sam looked at his brother confused. Dean turned the screen so that Sam could see. He brought up a browser with pictures of the Winterborne home. "The Herb Sense Garden club is online. I've been looking at pictures of their home and something doesn't add up. There's not just protection symbols but protection spells all over the house and garden. The house is almost an encyclopedia of protective gates, spells, symbols, carvings, etchings, hangings, and objects. The house is sacred. The Shadow Man should not have been able to get in."

Sam stared blankly at the screen, his brain still sleep fogged. It was true, he could spot a half dozen things that would have kept the Winterbornes safe, at least from every ghost and boogie that he knew of but there was so much out there. And not everything worked against the same creatures. Sam told Dean so.

"But everything is here, Sam. Even things I've only heard mentioned about. Look at this." Dean scrolled to a picture of the houses corner, symbols visible and the plants. "See this red line?" Sam had to look to see, since he wasn't expecting it.

"What's that? Red clay?"

"Close. Brick dust. Voodoo'ists use it instead of salt. Nothing malevolent can cross. The house is completely circled with it." Dean switched to another picture, this one showing the garden beds dug up inside the fence. (An Iron fence, Sam noted.) The group in the picture was posing with new, flowering plants. The dirt was completely dug over, a mass of black and brown piles. Totally empty- except for a jar. "That's a witch's jar," Dean said as he pointed it out. "It's buried after being filled with nails, tacks, broken glass or mirrors. Some witches even urinate in it or put menstrual blood inside."

Sam nodded, shivering a little in sqeemishment. Dean switched to an inside scene, of the women cooking in the kitchen. Dean pointed out brooms and crystal Christmas balls hanging over the windows. Then he clicked to the front door. More Christmas balls, hand blown glass ones on long silver cords. Here there were several brooms, standing on their handles, bristles up, again, looking handcrafted. One very fancy broom had cats' eye shells, eagle feathers, goddess figurines, and carved stones tied to the ornate broom with gold and silver thread.

"Witches balls," Dean snorted. "Used to protect and define the home and the home's sacred space. In one pic, you can even see they're decorated with the Nordic runes of Algiz and Tyr. The broom is also a sacred object, warning the owner of malevolent company. Forewarned is forearmed." Dean scrolled thru the inside pictures, pointing out more items of power and protection. Wufu bats, stone obelisks, cat statues, stones, herbs, and so much more.

Dean and Sam compared notes, filling in on what and which did this or that. Yesterday, Sam was so distracted by the case that he didn't fully look around to see everything the Winterbornes had.

"You're right, Dean. This house was covered and then some. But you're forgetting about overload. It's all double negatives." At Dean's protest, he continued. "So much magic and spells and items don't always re-enforce but can cancel each other out. It becomes a lightning rod. So much charge, positive we'll call it since these are white Magics; so much charge in one direction attracts its opposites, much like a lightning rod. But What I don't understand is why wait until now?"

"Jessica," Dean said. Sam winced. "It wasn't that long ago it killed Jessica. It's stepping up its plans, gathering strength."

The implications that The Shadow Man was stepping up its plans and was actively hunting the Winchesters (and Winterbornes) were frightening. It weighed heavy on his mind.

Sam closed his eyes, concentrating on the vision yesterday and the journey in the Afterworld last night (or early morning.) Already the images were getting that dull tone of faded memory but Sam held onto as many details as he could.

"I think it's getting stronger. Even with the idea of all the magic things at the Winterborne place canceling each other out, it shouldn't have been able to get it. I think it is stronger and has learned a few tricks since it killed mom." Sam ignored Dean's wince. Sam had more memories of bus drivers then he did of his mother. But despite the 22 years, Mary was still fresh in John and Dean's memories. "There is some thing that has always bothered me about Jess's death. I'm not new to the supernatural and even without counting in the dreams, I had taken precautions."

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I had two evil eyes, one by the front door and another by the back door. I also left a line of salt under all the openings before I left. Jess wouldn't have cleaned or vacuumed the salt up. She thought my superstitions were cute and endearing."

A sleepy voice came from the bed. "Who's Jess?"

The brothers froze, turning towards the young woman guiltily. Dean shot Sam a scathing look, getting up to go sit on the bed next to her, running a soothing hand up and down her back as she yawned and stretched, blinking blearily in the morning light.

"How you doin', kiddo? Sam ate the rest of your breakfast but I could get more, if you'd like?"

Lauren shook her head, yawning so hard her jaw cracked. "I'm doing ok. Need a shower and a change of clothes though. It'll make me feel more human."

"I can take you in the car. Your home isn't far."

Lauren nodded, yawning again. Sam yawned loudly and Dean looked at the two siblings with evil eyes as he clamped his jaw shut, fighting back the yawn.

Lauren giggled, yawning again herself as she buried her head in Dean's shoulder. "I guess maybe another nap is in order, especially if this keeps up."

"No naps." Sam turned to the coffee maker, badly stifling his yawn. "We've got to wake up. We can't waste the day sleeping. I can't believe I'm so tired."

"I know. I've never felt so drained before. Have you?" Lauren looked up at Sam expectantly.

Sam grunted, "I've worn myself out a time or two."

"No, I mean crossing the realms. I've never gone so far or for so long. I was wondering what your experiences were."

"Sam?" Dean's voice held a hint of warning, concerned for his young brother. He hadn't liked what happened last night at all.

"Uh, no. I've not been that far before."

"Sam, what are you talking about?"

Lauren pulled away from Dean, tucking her legs into her chin and hugging herself. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Sam ignored Dean, concentrating on stirring the coffee creamer in vigorously. "It's ok. You're safe now, Lauren."

"I'm sorry; I didn't know it'd get you in trouble." She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. "You're confused and frightened. You don't know… you're not sure about what happened. You don't know what to feel about it all. It's not like the other times. What other times? And who is Jess? There is so much about and around a woman named Jessica. Who is she?"

Lauren opened her eyes to find Sam and Dean staring at her with intense gazes.

"What did you just do?" Dean asked.

Lauren looked away from Dean's intense gaze, biting her lip. She didn't say anything. Sam contemplated Lauren for a little while.

"You have powers too. Telepathic?"

Lauren shook her head no. "Empathic," still not looking at the brothers.

"But you talked about Jess… Jessica."

"Sometimes I can read things, see things. Usually if you're feeling really intense about something. Or something in the front of your mind. I could read mom's mind and a few others. Other wiccans, usually just women. You two are the first males that I could read things. You think about Jessica and home cooking and want things normal and the ocean and friends and lots of big words. Are you a doctor?" Lauren asked Sam.

"Law student."

She nodded. She turned to Dean, gazing intently into his eyes, squinting a bit. "And you think about fire, a woman in a tight red dress leaning over to shoot pool, a loud noise- oh, music. Is it Metallica? Sam told me you like Metallica music. And a car. Vroom. It's a woman. Oh." Lauren blushed. "And there's something else. Another woman. Mom? Gold hair, she kissed you on the cheek. Oh, it's your mother, Mary. Dad had the same tastes in women. Have you ever noticed how my mom and your mom looked so alike, like sisters? I've always wondered about that. And she smelled like lavender and honey too. And fire, oh gods, fire, she's burning!" Lauren pressed her hands into her temples; eyes squeezed tightly shut, tears starting to leak out.

"She's on fire, burning. Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods."

She started rocking, pressing her hands against her temples, occasionally thumping. Dean reached out, grabbing her arms to keep her from hurting herself. Sam grabbed the gratis tissue box and sat next to Lauren, wiping her tears away. She fought against them both, mumbling about a fire, screaming, a shadowy man, and other things the brothers couldn't really make out.

Dean held Lauren tight to his body, holding her hands away from her face as she cried. Sam felt stupid sitting there but stayed, stroking her hair, and wiping the occasional tear. Lauren clung to Dean, crying into his shoulder as he murmured soft words, pulling her into a deeper, protective embrace.

Dean looked up from Lauren's head, his green eyes meeting Sam's. There was determination and anger in those eyes and Sam knew that Dean would do anything for Lauren now.

There were no further questions on this.

Sam replied with his own look, reaching out to grasp Dean's right fore arm. Silently, while Lauren broke apart at her tragic life, the two brothers clasped arms and made silent vows, silent vows expanding upon their previous ones. "Brothers now, brothers forever. Always have each others back and protect each other to the end. Go down fighting." And the new addendum. "Protect Lauren, our baby sister."

It was official. Lauren had been initiated in those moments. They, all three, were now family.

-+-+-+-

Note: Thank you for reading my story. I love all the feedback and reviews you all have given me. It's inspiring. I'm sorry I've been so late in updating but the story kind of hi-jacked me and said, "No, this is how I'm going to end now. And it'll make it longer too." So I hope you don't mind the new twists. After all, we still have The Shadow Man to contend with. He's a slippery ba$+erd and wants his say.


End file.
